


Gently passing

by Rijn



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Hospital, Kamaboco, Octo Expansion, Other, Questionable medical stuff, Sanitization, kamabo co, sanitized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rijn/pseuds/Rijn
Summary: Reader gets sanitized by a cute nurse





	Gently passing

For an Anon <3

You roam the hallways of the facility, they should be able to do it here, right? After hours of wandering around you find HIM. He meets your gaze as the both of you smile.  
"What brings you here?" He asks with a kind smile, unfitting of his true intentions, but you don't mind, you Know you want the same as him.

"Sanitize me" You say as he smiles back at you. "It's so rare to meet a willing one, Make yourself comfortable." He points at a neatly made bed, walking you towards it "I'll get you some new clothes, Make you feel a part of us already"  
You lie down on the mattress, its soft and the sheets smell pleasant, you let yourself sink into the mattress, warmth enveloping you as you pull the sheets over yourself, some isolation from the cold of the facility. A few minutes later the nurse returns with an set of octoling armor. "Sorry to bother you, but your armor is ready, I suggest you get changed soon, It will be a bit annoying once the IV's are in"  
You nod with a smile "You can stay in the room if you'd like" He laughs "You're a cutie but I'm not allowed to flirt with patients" he smiles at you as he walks towards the exit "Give me an yell once you are ready"

You get out of bed and start to undress, the thought of calling him now briefly crossing your mind, pushing it aside, wouldn't want to cause him issues at work. You finish undressing as you put on the armor and crawl back onto the bed, You already feel one step closer to joining, you can't wait. The thought of becoming part of the hive sounds nice, Oddly relaxing, to just let go of your past, all your worries and the thing you hate the most: yourself. You give a yell to signal you have changed, as he walks back into the room with a smile.

"All ready darling?~" You smile "I am"

He walks over to a small cart,driving it towards you. Retrieving a bag filled with a greenish liquid and a stand for the IV bag, hovering over you he puts on a pair of sterile gloves and tears open a small paper packaging, pulling out an alcohol wipe as he gently wipes down the skin near your arteries, "This will sting a bit, but it'll quickly fade" he gently tells you as he inserts the needle in your skin, IV starting to slowly drop the sanitation liquid into your bloodstream.  
"Now, Now~ You are almost ready!" He smiles at you, handing you a remote as he sits down next to where you lie "Put on whatever you like. We here at kamabo co wish your processing to go as smoothly as possible~" He plays with your tentacles, moving them gently in his hands, it feels rather pleasant. It's been ages since someone massaged your head like that. He stops a few minutes later and you sound a disappointed noise, "Why'd you stop?" You liked that, it felt nice... You give him a saddened glance. "Hey hey, no need to guilt trip me.. I simply had a question... You don't look like you've passed trough NILS, how comes?"

You give him an anxious look, he has figured it out hasn't he? "Well....., I heard you were a shell of a lot cuter than that NILS statue.." He blushes "Now now, You are my patient dear, I can't return your affections like that." He averts his gaze, thinking off something "But perhaps, once your treatment here is done..." He gives you a flirtatious smile. You smile back, staring at each other for a good while until he interrupts you. "Do you want me to stay next to you? I have no other patients at the moment" You quickly reply with a smile "Yes!" Oops, wow you sounded desperate there.....

In an attempt to make things less awkward you turn on the television, zapping trough the channels you come across a news channel, Those damned fools, you couldn't care about them any less. You turn off the television with a sour expression. "What's wrong?" He asks, "Nothing, Those morons just enrage me." He pats your back "Already thinking the right thing, and you haven't even joined us yet!" He gives you a smile, "Are you feeling it yet?" You look at the IV in your hand, truth be told you are beginning to feel a bit tired "Yes, I'm getting sleepy." you reply with a yawn. He looks pleased "That's good to hear, It's working." He takes your tentacles in his hands again, gently massaging them, "How about I keep doing this as you gently drift off?" You nod, you like that idea, you close your eyes and let it take you, in your last waking moment you could swear he smooched your forehead.


End file.
